Peligro esperado
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10 pairings. Pareja 2: Jim/Asuka. Situado en el mundo de mi Semi-UA 'Cazando el mañana'. Asuka y Jim reciben la visita de Momoe y Junko con excusa de conocer a su hijo. Lo raro es que Fubuki no aparece...


**Reto: **10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Jim Crocodile Cook  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>10 parejas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Jardín.

**Notas:** Este fanfic está situado en un post-final de mi anterior historia 'Cazando el mañana' que está publicada en esta misma página, no es necesario leerla porque creo que está entendible, pero si quieren darle una leída se los agradecería mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Peligro esperado.<strong>

Asuka inhaló con ansiedad el aire salado y un poco húmedo que provenía del mar, a varios metros más allá de la ventana, adornada con motivos de colores. Adoraba la paz y tranquilidad de su hogar, la interminable vista del océano extendiéndose hacia todos lados, las motitas de color verde en el jardín improvisado de Jim y los colores de las flores, tan vibrantes, que la hacían sentir en un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, ese cuento de hadas ya no le duraría mucho. Y por eso, algo ansiosa, se dedicaba a juguetear con las cortinas de colores, siempre mirando hacia el horizonte, en el cual tarde o temprano aparecerían sus amigas.

La ex-Obelisk no estaba en malos términos con ellas, ni mucho menos las odiaba o cosas similares, seguían siendo tan unidas como cuando andaban juntas por los pasillos de Duel Academia, tantos años atrás, hablando de cosas triviales, de sueños y esperanzas que ahora parecían cumplidos. No, no le molestaban ni mucho menos, pero se sentía un poco ofuscada al saber que regresarían con preguntas incómodas, algunos comentarios fuera de lugar y, lo más importante, que no dejarían a su hijo en paz, la excusa perfecta para hacerle una visita.

Jim y ella llevaban al menos cuatro años de casados y habían decidido esperar un tiempo prudencial para formar una familia, sin embargo y como le recordaba Fubuki en tono de broma siempre que se veían, aquello no se podía planear del todo y aunque no se arrepentía, ni mucho menos, ahora se veía con un hijo en brazos, tan demandante, tan pequeño y tan amado, que no podía más que esperar unos cuantos chistes al respecto.

Había dado a luz a su pequeño hijo hacía apenas una semana, en la cual había dormido poco y aprendido lo suficiente, su hijo, no planeado aunque sí adorado, había pasado a convertirse en el centro de su mundo y por eso estaba algo ansiosa, porque Momoe y Junko lo querrían traer para todos lados, cuando él sólo necesitaba dormir, tan pacíficamente como lo hacía a su lado en esos momentos, en esos efímeros instantes en que reinaba la paz.

—Asuka, han llegado —la mujer se volteó cuando vio a su esposo en la puerta de la habitación, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla—. Te están esperando —él extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, dándole apoyo moral, pues tenía los nervios destrozados tras una semana de trasnochar y de adaptarse al bebé. Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta, sintiéndose de pronto tranquila, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba con Jim, quien siempre parecía saber qué hacer.

—Vamos —fue lo único que logró murmurar, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde su hijo descansaba, con los ojos bien cerrados aún y los pequeños mechones de cabello negro siendo agitados por el viento salado—. No hay que privarlas de la ocasión de hacer algunos chistes.

Bajaron en silencio la escalera y se deslizaron por los corredores de la pequeña casa hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde ambas mujeres miraban a su alrededor con gestos impresionados y visiblemente entusiasmadas.

—¡Asuka! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y dónde está el pequeñín? —Momoe se levantó a su encuentro en cuanto la vio entrar al lugar, con sendas ojeras y sin un bulto entre los brazos, mismo que ya había planeado abrazar hasta hartarse.

—Está durmiendo —sentenció ella, soltándose suavemente de la mano de su esposo para saludar a sus amigas con un abrazo, que le quitó seriedad a sus palabras—. Más tarde podrán verlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Ah, me encanta tu casa! —Junko, quien estaba sentada en la orilla del sillón frente a ella, manoseaba todo lo que tenía cerca y miraba con estupefacción el escenario natural que ofrecía el jardín fuera de la ventana, donde Karen seguía haciendo de las suyas—. ¿Y cuéntanos, cómo fue todo? ¿Cómo fue el parto, dolió? ¿A quién se parece más? ¡Estabas enorme la última vez que te vi!

—Todo ha salido perfectamente, aunque nos asustamos un poco porque estamos alejados de todo —acotó Jim, sentado sobre el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba su esposa, sintiendo cómo la nostalgia afloraba en forma de una sonrisa al verse reunidos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Creo que se parece más a Jim —dijo ella, recordando los rasgos serenos de su bebé, todavía un ser increíble en su vida—. Tiene su cabello, pero aún no abre los ojos —sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cruzaron con el de él, siempre lo suficiente amable como para ni interrumpirlas.

—¿Y no han decidido aún el nombre? —ambas mujeres comenzaron a mirar a Jim como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto, tratando de imaginarse la apariencia del hijo de su amiga, pero sin conseguirlo.

—No, queremos pensarlo un poco más, aunque Fubuki... —nadie llegó a escuchar lo que Fubuki opinaba del tema, pues en ese momento Karen irrumpió en la habitación muy ufana, para irse a echar a los pies de su amigo, quien le dio unas cuantas palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza.

—¿Por dónde ha entrado? —saltó Momoe muy asustada, pues ya se había olvidado totalmente de la peculiar amiga del vaquero.

—Por la puerta —se rió Asuka, recordando cómo Jim había creado su propia versión de la puerta para perros agrandándola hasta que su amiga pudo entrar—. ¿Por dónde más?

—¡No es gracioso, Asuka! ¡Podría hacerte daño o a tu bebé! —la mujer, al oír estas palabras frunció ligeramente el ceño y estaba dispuesta a contestar de manera mordaz cuando la mano de Jim se posó en su hombro y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, diciéndole claramente que no le importaba.

—Créeme, hay cosas más peligrosas que Karen —para demostrar que creía en lo que decía, Asuka, quien se llevaba muy bien con el cocodrilo, a tal punto que también ya la consideraba una amiga, le acarició la cabeza, al tiempo que sopesaba las posibilidades de traer a su bebé para enseñarles que era inofensiva.

—¿Cómo cuales? —inquirió Momoe, recuperándose del susto que le provocaba ver a un animal salvaje—. Uf, lo siento Jim, es que siempre sorprenden las cosas así.

—No importa —se rió el australiano, desechando el asunto con el movimiento de una mano.

—Como Fubuki, por ejemplo —declaró Asuka, recordando todas las clases de consejos extraños que había recibido de su hermano una vez supo de su embarazo y posterior parto, que le hacían temblar de tan sólo recordarlos—. De hecho, pensé que vendría con ustedes. Supongo que tiene cosas que hacer.

Antes siquiera de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de par en par y el llanto de un bebé llenaron toda la casa. Asuka suspiró, pero sin evitar sonreír. Hablando del rey de Roma...

—¡Hermanita! ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? —la voz festiva del hombre se fue acercando por el pasillo y por su tono de voz, Asuka supo que no planeaba nada ortodoxo o lógico—. Me vas a dejar cambiarle los pañales, ¿verdad?

—Ése si es un verdadero peligro.

Todos rieron.

Y Asuka, por primera vez en su vida, decidió hacerle caso a su hermano. Si su hijo ya estaba despierto —por su culpa—, ahora tendría que cuidarlo por el resto del día mientras ella charlaba con sus amigas.

**FIN.**


End file.
